


Day Addictions

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	Day Addictions

1917 Sicily, Italy  
“Good Morning, may I have the white chocolate latte?,” Bluu walked in with a slow, exhausted stride on her step. The cause was the nights she usually take to complete secret assignments. Now she can barely move no faster than a caterpillar.

Clara was working at the bar and heated up some coffee when Bluu came in.  
“Alright coming right up,” she said smiling at her.

“Actually add some black coffee alongside with it,”she answered. Bluu sat down on a stool to rest her head on her hand while her elbow was set on the counter. The way she looked was as if she had to make a lot of strength to carry herself all the way to the shop and whatever she had left was no more than a centimeter of wine in a glass. Not even halfway full to walk out the shop without caffeine. She gave out a yawn as she now tries to stay awake.

Clara made her coffee the way she liked it and she gave it to her smiling at her. Suddenly the Don, Leo and his right man Raph came into the bar.

Bluu several cautious sips at the hot beverage. She was about to get up and turn towards the door when she notice them and quickly turned back around.  
Clara looked and saw the boss of the whole gang and his concierge Raph. She was intimidated just looking at them.  
“Is there anything I can get for you sirs?” she asked him.  
Leo even though he was the boss was also on his mating season. He could have any woman he wanted and his eyes settled on Bluu.  
“Yeah I’ll take a latte with pumpkin and cinnamon in it.”  
Raph didn't mind coffee but tagged along on his blank will. But then of course the sight of Clara made it worth his while.   
Clara nodded and she made his latte and then gave it to him.  
“Is there anything I can get for you sir?” she asked Raph.  
Leo thanked her and he started sipping it.  
Bluu kept her head low to focus on her coffee while her boss was only an inch near her.  
“None for me sweetheart,”Raph answered.  
Clara’s eyes widened and she blushed profusely when he called her that. Still blushing she went in back to get some more cups and mugs.  
Leo turned to look at Bluu and he smiled at her.  
“Hey Bluu how's my favorite secretary today?” he asked her.  
Bluu nearly knocked her drink when she rerun that last two words he said in her mind. A blush snuck on her cheeks as she faced him with a smile.  
“Fine absolutely Peachy!,”she replied  
Raph leans on the counter in a boredom gesture but his eyes never left Clara’s curved form.  
Clara came back and stacked the cups and mugs on the counter behind the bar and she sat down and drank a glass of water at a table for it was her break.  
Leo nodded approvingly and smiled at her. Then he leaned forwards to whisper into her ear, “come to my office later. There's something I want to give you.”  
Her breath went to a halt for only a second as his warm breath brush her ear and neck. His sweet, low voice always gave an adrenalin to her heart. She responded a yes before sipping her coffee again.  
Thoughts ran through Raphael’s mind and even a glimpse of dirty ones a few times. Because his mating season was also near he couldn't help but lick the corner of his lips when no one didn't see.  
Clara was soon done for the day after her break and got her coat going to walk home until her second shift later.  
Leo nodded as he continued sipping his frappachino. He then paid for his drink and was leaving.   
Raph walked ahead of his brother and muttered,”Be back at headquarters.”  
Bluu was now alone. She ran both paws at her hair as she stared done at the reflection in her cup revealing a very small anxious girl with a lot of voices swirling around her head.  
He wants me at his office?!  
What for?  
For another assignment? Another check? Or something else?  
She froze her a minute before shaking to that thought.   
No! Not me! I don't think I'm his type! No way!  
She sighed and left her payment under cup mat before climbing off the stool with both of her two coffees. She headed out the shop strolled off.  
An hour and a half later she returned to the door of Leo's office at the headquarters as she promised.  
In the mean time, Raph followed Clara home. He knew her schedule so he stood by her front door waiting for only minutes before she opened her door.   
Clara opened her door and gasped when she saw Raph.  
“Is there something I can help you with?” she asked him.  
Leo walked back to his office and sat down at his desk doing some work.  
She knocked at the to present herself in a respectful manner once she got the response to enter she opened it and stepped in with a soft friendly smile.  
“Afternoon boss,”Bluu said,”Is there another assignment you want me to do tonight?”   
“Mind letting the Big bad wolf in Little Red?,”he answered gazing down with a small smirk.  
Clara knew something was wrong so she was about to shut her door and lock it trying to get away from him.  
Leo smirked at her darkly. He got up and walked over to her stroking her cheek with a gloved hand.  
“Are you ready for what I’m going to give you?” he asked her huskily.  
But Raph was too swift and his strength kept the door from shutting him in between. He walked in and shut the door behind as his smirk grew into a wider and darker smile,”That's very rude to a bigshot man like me!” He snatched her up before smashing his lips against hers.  
“W-What do you mean,”she answered with anxiety surfacing through her voice. She felt like backing away to the door.  
Clara’s eyes widened and she blushed but struggled in his arms trying to make him let go of her.  
“Please let me go! Why're you doing this?!” she said near tears.  
Leo smirked as he stripped her of her clothes and threw them on the floor.  
“This is what I mean,” he said to her and with that he grabbed her and started nipping and sucking her flesh on her neck leaving bruises and marks.  
She gasped and her eyes grew in shock. Bluu pushed him away but stumbled at the door. Right on time she caught herself then covering her still clothed private parts with her hands and arms. Her dress lay next to Leo's feet. When she felt the doorknob at her hip she took no minute to try jerking the handle open.  
“Aw babe,”Raph said. He broke the kiss and held her head by her hair with a gentle grip while his other hand brushed her bruise lips with his thumb,”How long do expect me to torture myself through my mating season when you feel this damn good?”  
He set her down to only take her by her legs as well. “Shall we take this in the bedroom?,”he asked.

Clara started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks shaking her head no.  
“Please don't! I don’t want this!” she sobbed.  
Leo made a dash for her locking the door growling as he pulled her back and he started nipping and biting her exposed shoulders.  
She yelped with a squeak. This isn't happening she thought This has to be dream! But the bites she's receiving told her otherwise and she trembled for mercy.  
Raph tossed her on the bed before jumping on top of her. “Don't worry,” he whispered,”You'll enjoy it eventually.” At the hus tongue slithered down her ear to her cheek.  
Clara couldn't help but let out a small moan as she moaned quietly.  
Leo went down unclasping her bra and tossed it to the floor as he took a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the areola while his other gloved hand kneaded the other.  
He added kisses and soft bites on the way down to her neck as he tore down her clothes.  
“Aah!”she cried. It made her blush wildly. Her paws balled into small fist beneath his shoulders and she stared down with nervous, hazy eyes. Her voice were now whimpers as she bit her bottom lip.  
Clara mewled a little louder as she arched her back. She tried covering herself with her hands as she was now naked because he tore through her clothes.  
Leo switched nipple giving the other one the same treatment as he pinched the one he just sucked.  
This made her back to slowly arch. Surprisingly his action gave effect and made her wet. Bluu swore under her breath and felt angry at her body's reaction.  
Raph growled at this and took her hands away and laced them into his above her head. Now the bites through his kisses grew rough as the traveled down her shoulder and collarbone.  
“Ahh Raph please!” Clara moaned and begged for him to stop shuddering in delight.  
Leo went down and slipped her underwear off as he sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
Now Bluu was at the edge of the table she sat naked on and nearly screamed rather than moan. Her claws scraped at the edge of the table and her legs shook above his head. “Leo!,”she cried but that's she could choke out,”Leo… Ah! LEO!”  
Raph ignored her plead. Her mounds of flesh where bare in their pale glory waiting for Raph to touch them. Massage them. Taste them. He didn't hesitate to take one of them in his mouth and the other in his hand.   
Clara moaned and groaned arching her back holding his head closer to her chest.  
Leo parted her labia and entered two digits into her fingering her pumping them in and out of her.  
“Leo...st...sto-ngh!,”it made her throw her head back and lie on the work by her elbows. Her climax was approaching and her body forced her to brace herself.   
The softness and warmth made him more aroused but he had to savor every inch of her before he could be inside her. Raph sucked and licked and grip the rosy bud between his teeth. His hand squeezed and rubbed her perky peeks while he continued this pattern for only a few minutes before switching.  
Clara screamed in pleasure as she started becoming wet her orgasm slowly leaking out of her.  
Leo rubbed along her inner walls and lining then curled his fingers around her g spot.  
A loud moan that was held in her throat finally burst through her lips as she came on his fingers. She breathed heavily as the warm substance left her body.  
Raph smirked sly at the sound that rung his ears like music and the way she was soaking on his knee pleased him as well. He kept at it until finally he end it with a kiss under her sore nipple before nibbling lower.  
Clara whimpered as she cried a little and she then moaned in pleasure gripping her sheets.  
“Why're you doing this Raph?”  
Leo then slipped his tongue into her folds and lapped up her cum happily before taking everything out of her then he pulled down his pants a took his member out of its slit then carefully and slowly thrusted into her gently.  
Bluu didn't expect this and gasped. She glanced down and already saw it pushing deeper into her core. In fear and paixcn, she cried,”No! Please! Ow! I-I'm not experienced! It hurts!”  
“You should know why,”he answered. He stroke her lower abdomen with his tongue. Slowly up then down to make her twitch and squirm.  
“Other than you being on your mating season no I don't know why,” Clara moaned arching her back her back getting chills up and down her spine.  
Leo stroked her cheeks and softly cooed into her ear while he broke her hymen.  
“Hey it's ok darling. The pain will go away soon,” he said reassuring her.  
With nothing to lose, Bluu replied with a whimper but nodded,”K-Kiss...me?” Her hands slowly hooked together around his neck.  
He bit the line between her abdomen and her virgin region in response of her slick mouth until he made her squeak and her body jolting. Then he made it to her virgin flower and found her hidden jewel. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue before pressing his tongue with tormenting licks.  
“You should probably know I’m not a virgin anymore,” Clara whimpered shivering in pleasure as she squeaked and her body jolted.  
Leo gladly obliged and he smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately to distract her from the pain as he rammed deeper into her increasing his pace.  
She moaned as the pain of him slamming into her slowly become pleasure. As disappointed as it was to lose her virginity so suddenly, she was glad that it was Leo to break it and only Leo.  
He chuckled softly and the vibration from his lips made her squirm again. He placed his finger into her then another when her virgin walls crushed them as he sucked and licked her helpless clitoris.  
Clara screamed in pleasure again as she squirmed underneath him and she clenched her sheets.  
Leo gripped her hips grinding against her as his hips slapped against hers and he bucked into her.  
More moans grew between their kiss. Their makeout session become a tongue fight as it getting more hot in the room. Bluu could feel her end as her walls were squeezing him. She broke the kiss to scream and claw at his shoulders.   
Raph quickly pulled his fingers away and draw back his tongue before she could climax. He stood up on his knees to unzip his pants and the get rid of the rest if his clothes. His shaft was now rock hard and begging to be inside her.  
Clara struggled underneath him and tried to kick him off of her as the sight gave her nightmares. She started crying profusely again.  
Leo reached her g spot pounding into it as he came and orgasmed inside her shooting his seed into her grunting.  
She stiffened as their climaxed crashed together. Finally her breath returned as her eyes closed. Her face was flushed in red and her sweat soaked the bangs sticking to her forehead in a mess.  
He quickly grabbed her legs and yanked her underneath. He then grabbed her hips and rest his mouth on her neck before sliding himself in.  
Clara moaned in pleasure and not in pain as she arched her back and gripped his shoulders.  
Leo pulled himself out of her panting as he got dressed and gave her her undergarments and her dress.  
She took them back and carefully climbed off the table. Now she felt awkward than numb as she put her clothes back on. “Um…,”she started,”I still have to finish that assignment again. I couldn't do it because their main system were to tricky. I'm sorry that I couldn't take the risk until Donatello hacks it.”  
Raph thrust harder. She still felt tight. He bit down hard as he was being squeezed.  
Clara scratched his shoulders groaning wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Leo nodded understanding.  
“Ok I’ll have Donnie work on it as soon as possible and Bluu I love you so much,” Leo said to her smiling at her.  
Bluu’s eyes lit up with glee and she blushed. “I-I'm glad that it wasn’t all for nothing,”she said. Bluu walks over to the mirror on the wall by his desk to fix her bangs.  
“I can tell you already lost your virginity,”Raph muttered.  
“But don't worry I can do it better than whoever.”  
His thrust increase making the bed creak and the headboard to bang at the wall.  
Clara started to cry again.  
“It's not my fault. I was 11 when my dad raped me!” she sobbed.  
Leo came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.  
Bluu smiled and sighed,”I love you too. Always did.” She turned to hug him while facing him then kissed his emerald green lips   
Raph stopped and everything in the air grew still and quiet except the two's breathing. Raph gazed Clara with deep concern. “What?,”he answered sternly.   
“He did it to me for years until I finally got out of the house and ran away. Then Leo found me and gave me a home here.”  
Leo hugged her tighter against him.  
“I have always loved you as well. My philandering days are over. I’m a one woman man now.”  
Raph gaze fell in a blank expression. The room was silent again for only minutes before he muttered, “Ever since you came I couldn't help but set my eyes on you. Every chance I get I watched you. I thought I knew everything about you. But I guess not.” His fists in her hips trembled in rage.  
A soft giggle slipped through the smile that grew even wider. Bluu remain in their embrace until she finally broke to say,”I have to work now.”  
Clara looked away from him as he caused bruises to appear on her hips.  
“What you're doing is no better. You don't love me,” she said sadly.  
Leo nodded and let her go as he sat down at his desk and assorted his papers on his desk.  
Bluu hurried out and tried her best to look decent from wrinkle outfit and messy, tied hair.  
Raph sighed,”Your right.” He pulls himself out of her and retrieved his clothes.   
Two hours later, Bluu and Don arrived just a block away from the enemy's territory. The sunset fallen from the horizon made it easy for their vehicle to stay hidden in an alley around the corner where darkness filled it completely. “Alright you know the plan from last time yes?,”Don asked  
“Yep,”she answered as she cocked her amo into her machine gun.  
“I'll come with you to only hack the system properly this time. The rest is up on you.”  
Bluu added more bullets to her pistol and responding,”Ok.”  
“Lets go,”Don said. They both climbed out with their weapons strapped close to them. They headed to the main gate but stayed clear from the guards that stood by.  
Clara looked up at him and wondered if he was gonna finish.  
Leo was wondering how she was doing.  
“You must've been scared,”he muttered,”I can't let this go. I'll see to it that I kill the bastard.”  
Don and Bluu manage to enter in smoothly without anyone noticing and even through the stairway pass some wandering guards. Three stairs and a couple of flights of stairs, they made it to a large door.  
Clara nodded and looked up at him sighing as she was still naked.  
“You don't love me do you?” she asked.  
“Ofcourse I do,”he answered back. Raph looked over his shoulder to stare into her eyes,”I've been with so many women but I never mated not one.”  
He sighed,”You don't get it how much you drive me crazy!”  
The locks unlocked with a soft click and the chamber began to open. “Ok,”Don started,”Grab the loot and I'll park the out--”  
“Well,well…”  
Bluu glanced ahead and fear sunk her heart into her stomach  
Clara’s eyes widened and she blushed beet red.  
“Y-you do? I-I like you too,” she said stuttering nervously.  
“K-Karai?,”she tried to keep calm but her eyes gave it all away.   
“My vacation ended early,”she began while hold a large diamond in her hand,”Because a certain someone wanted my diamond!” A large group of men gather around her with loaded guns. Bluu and Don backed away for only a few steps before whipping out their fire arms as well.  
“Kill them!”  
Shower of bullets darted towards. Them it was only a nick of time until the dodged and hid behind marbled pillars. “We have to split,”Don shouted,”There's no way we can get it now! I'll cover you!” Bluu nodded. Don started blasting his machine gun around the pillar signaling Bluu to make a mad dash towards a window. Karai noticed and pulled out her gun. With perfect aim, she shot directly towards Bluu and manage to wound her shoulder and arm before she crash through the window.   
Raph smiled and walked around the bed to steal a kiss.  
Clara gladly kissed him back gripping his clothed shoulders.  
“Finish what you started,” she whispered onto his lips.  
Leo made it in time and got Bluu and Donnie out of there taking them away in his vehicle.  
Bluu sat in the back wincing in pain as she clutched her arm. “She almost … killed me!,”she whimpered. Tears flowed through her eyes as the images flashed through her mind.   
A questionable look pasted across his face, but Raph didn't need to be told twice. He wanted to do anything to making her his. It would kill him if he has to prove himself worthy.  
He entered her again once his pants and shorts were at his ankle.  
Clara arched her back moaning in delight gripping onto his shoulders.  
Leo hugged her tightly to him as his medic took the bullets out and sewed up the wounds to stop the bleeding.  
“It’s ok sweetheart. I won’t let anyone harm you ever again. You are not to go on missions anymore.”  
“I'll tend to the wound as soon as we get back!,”Don said nervously. He was shaken as well in the passenger seat. The driver's foot was already at petal until reach through a crowded road in case they were followed.   
He increased his pace violently, slamming into her core and grunted as he felt her warmth crushing his length.   
Clara screamed in pleasure raking her nails down his shoulders.  
Leo and them soon came back to their territory and got out and Leo picked up Bluu bridal style carrying her inside to the hospital.  
The dizziness slowly crept at her vision.   
Suddenly she fainted once they stepped into the hall’s lights.  
He growled but it turned him on more. He darted his tongue in her wet cavern and savor her savagely as his end wasn't far.  
Clara climaxed and orgasmed all around him whimpering and groaning.  
Leo laid her down on a hospital bed and sat down next to her waiting for her to wake up as Donnie came to patch her up.  
Her head stirred slightly but her eyes remain closed and her voice cracked his name.  
His breath hitched in his throat as he released inside her.  
Clara panted as sweat beaded her brow.  
Leo stroked her cheek kissing it lightly then rubbed her knuckle.  
Once Raph found his breath he sprinkled kisses on her forehead.   
“Don't worry, “Don said,”The bullet didn't reach her heart or any other organs. She's going to be fine.”  
Clara giggled blushing looking up at him.  
Leo nodded and thanked his other brother hugging him.  
It took an hour because of Don’s swift hands. The bullets were finally gone and the wounds were sealed. Once he bandaged the wounds, the treatment was finished. During that time, Bluu slept calmly.   
He gazed down at her with a smile as well. “I gotta go,”he said before kissing her again and pulling himself off of her.  
Clara nodded although sad she understood he had to do his job. She got up and went to go take a bath.  
Leo rubbed her knuckles in circular motions and stroked her cheek whispering sweet words into her ear.  
Bluu heard him when a smile spread onto her face.  
Raph strolled off in a hurry to find a nearby telephone booth. Eventually he found one and used it to call Don.  
Clara was taking a bath then got out and dried herself off getting dressed going back to the bar for her second shift.  
Donnie answered the telephone booth in the hospital while Leo was still with Bluu.  
“Yes Raph? What is it?” he asked him.  
“I need to know what's Clara’s biological dad’s address?,”he said,”And get Mikey meet me up front so I can pick him up.”  
Donnie nodded and told Raph his address was in another territory and that it was 101 Wilson Way.  
Donnie got Mikey and told him to go out front to meet Raph.  
Meanwhile Leo kissed Bluu’s lips softly.  
“Leo…?,”Bluu spoke softly. Her eyes fluttered open to see his gaze back.  
Raph caught a ride and arrived towards the front parkway of the building as he ordered.   
Mikey got in and both brother rode off. “Where we headin’?,”he asked,”I just came back and I already got work?”  
“Shut up we're paying someone a visit,” he answered reaching under the seat for something.   
“What kind of visit?”  
Raph cocked a gun.  
“Oh right, of course…”  
Clara was still at the bar working for the night.  
Donnie came over to Bluu and checked up on her as he gazed at her just looking at her.  
Leo found this somewhat odd but shrugged it off as he hugged Bluu tightly to him.  
Bluu hugged back but then yelped,”Ow…!” She had to push back because of the pain returned from her shoulder and arm.   
“Mind telling me why?,”Mikey asked.  
“If you must know…,”he sighed. He explained to his brother the whole situation until they almost reached their destination. Just around the corner, Raph said,”Now when we find the guy, we'll be sure that he deserves it.”  
“One hundred percent,”Mikey said as placed bullets in his gun too.  
“It's ok Bluu and sorry. I forgot your arm and shoulder are still hurting,” Leo said to her smiling down at her.  
“Is there something you needed Donnie?” Leo asked him.  
“Bluu I wanted to tell you that I love you as well,” Donnie confessed to her.  
“Wh-what?,”she asked with a stunned look.  
They stopped right in front an old house. The brother hid their guns in their pouches before heading towards the front door. Raph approached it first then knocked at it. There was the sound of someone dragging his or her feet. A voice sounded slurred like a drunk. With the click of a few locks, the front door creaked open and an old filthy face appeared. “Whuuuhtt… d’ya want?,”he said.  
“Do you know a girl by the name of Clara?,”Mikey asked.   
“Yeah?”  
“Are you Clara’s father??,”Raph asked sternly as he steadied his rage.  
“Was,”he said before taking a swig of his alcohol before he snort,”But that… dumb whore ran off long ago! Ungrateful...she was!”  
That just set Raph off. He bust through the door breaking the man's long nose.  
Leo was shocked he said that.  
Donnie kissed her lips passionately stroking her cheeks.   
Bluu blushed. She glanced at Leo for how he felt about this.   
Mikey came in and took the agony man's bottle from his hand to smash on his skull. His brother added a kick to the gut along with it.  
Leo nodded to tell her he was ok with it.  
Donnie deepened the kiss and rubbed her hips.  
She moaned but cautiously watched where he'll touch or the wound would hurt again. Ok she thought so I woke up and more crazy stuff is happenin’!   
They spent an hour beating him . Actually Raph did most of the work until Mikey stopped him to warn that somebody's coming and that they should quicken the job. Raph nodded, out of breath from anger. He pulled his gun at the man who was sobbing more in pain.   
Donnie gently went down and made hickies on her neck and continued rubbing her hips.  
“Mm!,”Bluu responded.  
Blam!  
Blam!  
The man lie in a pool of blood and mainly from choking off of it but his body remain still. “Lets go bro!,”Mikey cried,”Hurry up!” They rushed out from the scene and jumped in the car. The driver sped off before they shut their doors.  
Clara was still at the bar working and her shift was almost over.  
Leo just watched still a bit concerned but let it slide.  
Donnie pulled away from her neck and kissed her cheek lightly.  
Bluu noticed but felt more ashamed. Her body stayed stiffed as she was showered by his butterfly kisses.  
“Should we tell Clara?”  
“Not now ,”Raph muttered as his adreline slowly ended from his trembling fists.  
“Where's she now?”  
“Probably working her second shift.”  
Clara served a beer to a customer that was one of Leo's henchmen.  
Leo looked at her worriedly as she didn't say a thing.  
“Sweetheart are you alright?” he asked her.  
Donnie apologized for what he did and was about to walk out of the room.  
“Wait!,”she cried,”I'm sorry! I just thought it was too fast but please forgive me that I can't go through with it unless...the both of you are alright with!”  
“Hey Driver,”Mikey said,”Take me to the cafe!”   
“What for?,”Raph said stabbing him with a concern look.  
“I want to see her.”  
Clara then went behind the counter and poured herself some wine.  
Leo hugged her lightly saying it's ok and kissed her forehead.  
Donnie came over to her and hugged her as well kissing her cheek.  
“I-I like you too, Don,”Bluu said.  
The car parked in front of the bar and Mikey got out along with Raph. “Clara baby you here?!,”he greeted with a goofy song in his tone.  
Clara heard a different voice that wasn't Raph’s. She turned to look to see Leo's third brother Mikey.  
“Uh hi? Can I help you?” she asked drinking her wine.  
Donnie smiled and kissed her lips passionately and bruised her lips.  
“Nope but only keep being this gorgeous everyday and night!”  
Raph wasn't really sure what he was doing but something told him wasn't liking it as he leaned on a nearby chair with his elbow.  
This time Bluu molded her lips with his.  
Clara blushed and her eyes widened.  
“Uh thanks I guess.”  
She started walking home since her shift was over.  
Donnie then pulled away to let her get some rest.  
Leo got up and told her he would be back shortly while Donnie stayed there with her to make sure she would be alright.  
Right when his foot was that doorway, Bluu answered,”Don't leave,Leo”  
Which sounded like begging.  
“Wait babe I gotta tell ya somethin’!”  
Raph glanced at him. He figured that Mikey may tell what they've.   
But.  
Mikey grabbed her and kissed her.  
“I like you.”   
Clara’s eyes widened again and she blushed pulling him away from her.  
“Th-that's very flattering but I don't even know you!” she stuttered nervously.  
Leo turned to look at her and smiled going back to sitting down next to the hospital bed she was in.  
“I should say the same thing!,”Raph said yanking his brother away  
Mikey shrugged him off and yelled,”You think I didn't know who you set your eyes on over the past several years. I didn't want to be a copy cat but dammit she's too beautiful...even for you!”  
Raph grew pissed and tried swinging a fist or two towards Mikey’s face but Mikey was able to dodge him.   
“I figured I could get her before you did but I guess not!”  
Bluu kissed him as a thank you.   
Clara’s eyes widened at that and her heart felt like it was going to get broken and crushed.  
“You figured you could get me before he did? What am I some object for you guys to fight over?!”  
Leo kissed her neck smiling as he then pulled away from her lips and stroked her knuckles.  
Donnie just smiled watching the two of them.  
Bluu watched his hands before a half hour later she drifted to sleep.   
The boys stopped and glanced at Clara.  
“No Babe!,”Raph spoked,”Not like that!”  
“I don't think of you like that,”Mikey said.   
Clara sighed and nodded hugging the both of them to her.  
Leo and Donnie both watched her sleep as they started talking quietly to each other.  
“I love you so much,”Raph muttered.   
Mikey gave her a kiss at her cheek then added more down the neck.  
Bluu’s cheek rested a little on top of his head that kneaded with hers.  
Clara started to moan softly blushing beet red.  
“Mikey please!” she pleaded with him.  
Leo and Donnie soon fell asleep in their chairs watching her rest.  
Raph rather have her moan out his name instead Mikeys so he bit down on her ear for his attention.   
Mike's kisses became nibbles when trailed pass her jawline.  
Clara started to moan again and squeaked.  
“Ahh Raph! Mikey!” she begged with them.  
Raph was the first to end the bliss by sweeping her legs off the floor. He carried her in his arms and head to Exit stairway which was also attached to the headquarters building where he found a room with a couch. Mikey followed then locked the door once they've entered.   
Clara blushed looking up at them wondering what they were gonna do to her.  
Raph laid on a sofa with her sitting on his lap and savor her neck some more. Mikey found the opportunity to shed her clothes so that he too could taste her skin.  
Clara was now fully naked and she moaned softly rubbing their shoulders.  
Mikey loved her touch. The way her peach-soft skin brushed at him made goosebumps rushed down his back. He groaned then placed his mouth on one of her pale globes sucking them and licking until it's nipple harden.  
Raph watched and grew aroused as he nibbled at Clara’s shoulders.  
Clara started to moan a little louder holding Mikey’s head closer to her chest.  
He smirked as he bit down. Mikey can catch a glimpse of her in a blushing mess.  
Raph’s hand slithered to her womanhood and discovered how soak she already was. He slipped a finger to check if she may squeeze him in.  
Clara mewled softly as she blushed and her inner walls clenched his finger.  
He added another finger while he left his thumb to press on her clitoris.  
Mikey teases the other nipple the same way as he treated the other one before finally finishing with a soft pop.  
Clara moaned as she grew wet and hit her orgasm and moaned softly.  
Raph licked of his fingers and whispered in her ear, “So sweet.”  
Mikey went in to taste it himself swallowing greedily off of every drop.  
Clara shuddered as a chill went up and down her spine as she moaned.  
“Ahh Raph! Mikey!”  
Mikey pulled out his tongue when Raph lifted her up just to pull out his shaft and entered in her rear in swift motion.  
He realized what his brother was up to, and took out his length to slide in her virgin core.  
Clara gasped and squeaked as both of her holes were filled with their members. She moaned arching her back.  
“Gawd! You feel so good!,”Mikey cried. His eyes were fogged with haze and lust as he was already pumping inside her in a fast pace. Raph easily caught up until they were in complete rhythm.  
Bluu woke with a stretch like the way a lazy cat would awaken. She got up and decided to shower since she never had a chance after the mission. The headquarters owns a shower room and she easily found it and took one of their puffy towels.  
Clara moaned as she gripped onto the couch and screamed in pleasure as desire washed over her.  
Leo and Donnie woke up as well and followed her into the bathroom getting naked along with her smirking.  
“Evening to you too,Fellas,”she blushed. Bluu stepped in first and stood under the water as it pour on her body.  
The brothers thrusted hard until their end slowly crept in. Their muscles froze as they came bursting into her core.  
Clara reached her peak and came climaxing all around Mikey’s dick.  
Leo and Donnie soon followed in after her and they started washing her body.  
“Mmm so good,”she muttered. Bluu actually needed this comfort besides the hot water.  
Mikey bit her shoulder as he released every drop of his seeds before he forced Clara to be sandwiched between him and his brother. Raph was already out of breath heaving his chest from his racing heart.  
Clara’s boobs were pressed against Mikey's chest and her butt was pressed against Raph's crotch.  
Leo and Donnie washed every nook and cranny of her body from head to toe.  
She replied with a sigh of ecstasy.   
When Raph gathered his strength. He dragged himself from under Clara to stand up and find some blankets.   
Clara laid down cuddling into Mikey and fell asleep.  
Leo and Donnie then started nipping and sucking her neck leaving love bites.  
Bluu moaned.  
Mikey clung onto her while he drifted to sleep. Raph picked up his clothes and put them back on but didn't bother fixing himself he wanted to shower. He gave Clara kiss before he left.  
Leo and Donnie then traveled lower sucking and biting her shoulders.  
“Hnn!,”Bluu started. The steamy water and their kisses showering on her body was making her head spin in this lust that she had to balance herself by holding Leo and Don in her arms.  
Leo and Donnie each took a nipple into their mouth and sucked on them swirling their tongues around the areolas.  
Bluu whined,”Damn...Don! Leo!”  
She held them merely tight and bit her lip.  
Leo and Donnie then nipped and sucked hickies on her stomach.  
Damn is right when it feels so good with two. Bluu’s moans rung like music in their ears.  
Leo and Donnie made hickies on her inner and outer thighs.  
It made her head fall back.   
Leo and Donnie then both rammed into her really fast.  
Bluu cried out at this. She grabbed hold of Leo and buried her face on his shoulder in pain.  
Leo and Donnie both stroked her cheeks comforting her slamming into her deeper and harder.  
Once pleasure replaced the pain, she moaned, “F-Faster.”  
Leo and Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her growling.  
She clawed at them when she realized she was close to climax. Don was left with only scratch marks on the side of his face while Leo's shoulders were drawn with her claws.  
Leo and Donnie growled in pleasure from the pain as they reached her g spot pounding into it.  
She was forced on the edge then she finally came. Bluu’s body stiffened until it passed.  
Leo and Donnie grunted as they orgasmed inside her filling her up with their seed.  
“Don! L- Leo!,”she shouted.  
Leo and Donnie panted pulling out of her.  
Bluu’s legs gave in and she used Don to lean on for support from falling over.  
Leo got out drying himself off as did Donnie as he held onto her.   
“I think I'm going to get pregnant for this, “Bluu huffed,”But I’m not sure whose will it be”  
“Don't worry baby. We’ll know when the time comes,” Donnie said to her as he was partially a doctor.  
Leo just nodded in agreement kissing her ear nipping it.  
“I...I love you both,”Bluu smiled.  
Mikey woke up feeling a little uncomfortable from the sofa so he got up and picked Clara up. Both in the nude headed to a room on the otherside of the building with a bed to sleep in some more.   
Clara was still sleeping in his arms not waking up. She whimpered Raph’s name in her sleep wanting him next to her.  
“We love you too sweetheart,” Donnie and Leo said to her smirking.  
Raph finished showering and left to change.  
She gave them each a kiss and quickly found a towel before the chill started to creep in  
Raph came back to the room that still had a faded scent of sex but notice neither Mikey nor Clara were there. He figure that its so late they probably crashed somewhere in a better room and a bed. Raph came over that direction and check. He was right and he climbed to the opposite side to face Clara.  
Clara snuggled into Raph’s arms and fell back into a sound sleep.  
Raph laid his arm over her for warmth and security as he closed his eyes too.  
After she finished changing, Bluu was able to climb back on the nurse's office bed but then something came to her so she stopped to face the two brother and asked,”Um… isn't another place where can both sleep together?”  
Leo and Donnie dried themselves off then got dressed.  
They nodded and told them to follow them.  
Bluu did.  
Leo and Donnie led her to a secret bedroom and laid down in it waiting for her to sleep in the middle.  
Bluu was eager to crawl into the two she fell in love with. She got in between them then lied down on her back.  
Leo and Donnie wrapped their arms around her and fell asleep.  
The next morning Clara woke up and yawned.   
Leo and Donnie woke up and stretched.  
Mikey and Raph continue to softly snore while their strong arms coiled around her body.  
Bluu remain sleeping soundly.  
Clara tried to move but she couldn’t. Suddenly she got nauceous and was about to throw up.  
Leo and Donnie got up and straightened their clothes out.  
Raph heard her and woke with a confused look  
“What's the matter? Are you ok?”  
Her resting form stirred but kept silent.  
“I-I’m not feeling so good Raph.”  
And with that she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.  
Leo and Donnie kissed her cheeks and let her rest as they went to work.  
Raph to her side. He kneeled next to her so that he can rub her back.  
Bluu hummed in her sleep but a playful smile came on her lips for a spilt second.  
Clara continued to throw up.  
“I think I’m pregnant Raph.”  
Leo went to do more stuff as well as Donnie went back to the hospital.  
It was ten a.m. but Bluu woke up from a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. As it gotten stronger she had to get up and find the nearest toilet.   
Raph squat behind her to hug her chest gently from behind in order to comfort her. “Its ok babe,”he muttered, “I'm relieved.”  
Clara blushed and stopped throwing up and hugged him back.  
Leo sensed something was wrong so he ran back to Bluu and found her in the bathroom.  
“Are you ok sweetheart?”  
She was kneeling in front of the toilet with her arms were crossed on the seat of the toilet for her to rest on. Bluu lifted her head up to answer,”Its probably a bug but I'm fi--!” She hurled in the toilet again.   
He gave her back rub to comfort her more.  
Clara stood up groggily and walked back to the bed laying down next to Mikey.  
Leo rubbed her back soothingly and comfortingly.  
Mikey yawned and opened one eye to meet Clara.   
“Morning Darlin’,”he smiled and gave her kiss on her skull with an arm wrapping her shoulder.   
“I hate getting sick,”she muttered.  
Clara blushed looking at him and smiled.  
“Mikey I’m pregnant,” she said happily.  
Leo picked her up bridal style and laid her back down in bed.  
“Thanks L-Leo,”Bluu blushed.  
“W-What?!,”Mikey sat up with a shock on his face, “No way!”  
Suddenly he attacked her with a hug.  
“I can't believe it!,”he cried,”I'm so glad! Whose is it??”  
“We aren't sure yet,”Raph replied.   
Clara smiled and laughed hugging him back.  
“I hope I have twins. One from each of you,” she said.  
Leo nodded smiling at her as he looked down at her and laid down next to her.  
Bluu closed her eyes and kept a gentle grasp on his wrist appreciating his warmth.  
He lets go and rests one elbow next to Clara to support him. “That’ll be even better than I get to name at least one!”  
“Moron! Like I'll let you give neither one a stupid name!,”Raph said.  
Clara sighed as she laid down and rested with her eyes open still looking at them.  
Leo wrapped his arms around her.   
Donnie came back and laid down next to her on the other side.  
Bluu noticed and rolled over to greet him with a hug and set her head under his chin.  
“I gotta get goin but I'll see you later,”Raph sighed.  
“Watch Clara!”  
“Come back home soon,bro,”Mikey joked.  
Clara just giggled and snuggled against Mikey wanting him.  
Donnie rubbed her back while Leo rubbed her hip.  
Bluu loved it even better.   
Mikey cuddled her while rubbing her belly.  
“Mikey I want you,” Clara said moaning lightly.  
Donnie and Leo kissed both sides of her neck.  
“You sure?,”he asked  
Bluu merely purred.  
Clara nodded blushing.  
Donnie smirked licking her neck.  
Leo got up and went to work.  
“Donnie,”Bluu whined holding his waist.  
She wasn't disappointed in Leo for long.  
Mikey pulled her underneath so that he was on top sprinkling kisses all over her face.   
Clara giggled and blushed rubbing his shoulders.  
Donnie nipped her ear then sucked on it.  
Bluu replied with a moan  
He trailed down towards her neck nibbling and licking as he did  
Clara mewled lightly gripping the sheets.  
Donnie nipped and sucked on her neck leaving dark purple spots.  
She held him close drawing him deeper into her neck.  
When he reached her collarbone, Mikey bit harder leaving his markings to show how much she belongs to him besides Raph. He stopped after he found her left rosy bud latching around and giving it a rough suck.  
Clara whimpered in pleasure arching her back.  
Donnie went down and sucked and nibbled hickies on her skin on her shoulders.  
He made a low hum as he slow and hard. Then he finished his work with his tongue swirling at the tip before capturing the other perky peek’s attention .  
She rubbed at his skull with appreciation.   
Clara moaned loudly gripping his shoulders.  
Donnie sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola and kneaded the other.  
Bluu gasped, “Donnie!”  
Her eyes turned hazy as they set on Don and clawed at his shoulders.  
He did exactly how he treated the other one then released it with a pop.   
Clara groaned rubbing his shoulders then felt his plastron.  
Donnie growled in pleasure as he switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.   
“Aaah.”  
Her breath shaken.  
Bluu’s hands slowly slid down his shoulders then down his plastron where they found his hardening length.  
Mikey groaned but never took his lips away from her pale soft skin.  
Clara moaned.  
Donnie growled and churred.  
She can feel it grow in her hand and even more rock hard as her fingers toy with it. Bluu bit her lip with lust as she gazed at his reaction.   
He reached her abdomen and stroke her waistline with more of his tongue.   
Clara moaned loudly as her body shuddered in delight.  
Donnie’s erection grew as she was teasing him. He growled wanting to be inside her.  
She chuckled a little at his adorable face.  
Bluu tugged it until warm substance poured at her paws.   
He nibbled at her some more until he found her folds then spread them to dip his tongue.   
Clara's body racked with pleasure as chills went down her spine mewling.  
Donnie couldn't take it anymore. He laid her down and slammed inside her.  
Bluu bared her teeth but then licked at his lips to encourage him to continue.   
Mikey smirked and held her legs so that he sink his tongue deeper into her core.  
Clara felt her release and she orgasmed into his mouth whimpering loudly.  
Donnie rammed deeper harder and faster into her grunting as he did so  
Claw marks were drawn all over his shoulders and mostly on his shell. Bluu bursts with more moans as she was shoved at the edge.  
Mikey lapped her up until there's nothing left then took his tongue out and pushed his shaft inside her.   
Clara screamed in pleasure arching her back holding on his shoulders.  
Donnie grinded against her gripping her hips bucking into her as her tight walls clenched around him.  
It wasn't long before she climaxed and milked his member. She shuttered a sigh as she finished.   
He thrusted hard, grunting with lust in his voice.  
Clara moaned scratching his shoulders raking her nails down them.  
Donnie released his seed inside her filling her up with it pulling out panting.  
Bluu lie breathless under him with her eyes shut and her body coated with beads of sweat.  
“Baby...Girl,”Mikey panted,”I love it when you're tight!” He growled then thrusted faster.  
Clara blushed as her tight walls surrounded his member as she moaned.  
Donnie nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent as he licked her skin.  
Bluu kissed his head when she regain consciousness and rubbed at the scalp lovingly.   
The bed began to creak as he pumped her harder. Within the couple of minutes he came , moaning as he rolled climax.   
Clara moaned as his seed filled her to the brim.  
Donnie churred happily and lovingly nuzzling her cheek.  
She smiled at him.  
“Donnie…”  
He pulled himself and landed beside her breathlessly.  
Clara snuggled against him nuzzling him.  
Donnie smiled at her kissing her lips softly.  
She obliged happily then fell asleep.   
Mikey took her under his as arm and kissed at her scalp.  
Clara closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.  
Donnie cuddled against her and drifted off to sleep.  
It's been about three years and now the four leaders of the secret service are raising a family.   
“Slow down Dusk!,”Bluu cried,”You'll fall down again!”  
But the little boy still dash down the hall as fast as his little legs as can carry him. He was to giddy to care unit he tripped on a rug and was about to land on his face but then two pair of green hands caught him by a doorway.   
“Come to daddy!,”Mikey cried.  
“No come to me sons!,” Raph said.  
Both of the brothers were kneeling in front of twin boys cooing and laughing at their silly fathers.  
Clara came walking in and smiled and laughed as she looked at her perfect amazing family.  
Donnie and Leo caught Dusk and hugged him tightly to them.  
Bluu was relieved and walked up to her two husbands with a gleeful smile. Dusk cooed at his dads.  
“How's work, Loves?,”Bluu asked as she gave them each a kiss including Dusk.  
“Come on you got!,”Mikey said. The twins looked they were about to walked towards Mikey but one of them then split and rushed to Raph.  
“Well that's better than nothing,”Raph chuckled.   
Clara walked over to Mikey and Raph and kissed them both passionately.  
“How were your jobs sexys?” she asked them.  
Donnie and Leo smiled at her kissing her back.  
“Work was great as usual,” they said to their wife.  
They kissed back.  
“Boring!,”Mikey joked.  
“Its alot better to see you guys,”Raph added. He held his son with one arm to tickle his stomach and got a squeal out from the child.  
“Thats good,”she said then gazed at their son,”Little Road runner and I came from getting Gelato but i guess the sugar got to him!” Dusk poked at his dads and giggled happily.  
“I just came from giving them baths and dinner and I played with them and read them books,” Clara sighed sweat dropping as her new life as a mother was taking its toll.  
Donnie and Leo both chuckled at that nuzzling both sides of her neck.  
“That sounds like him!” Donnie said to her.  
“Yeah like always,” Leo said smiling rolling his eyes.  
Bluu giggled.  
“Maybe this rascal should rest a bit before dinner!” She took the boy into her arms and hugged him gently.   
“But in the meantime what do you fellas suppose we should do?,”she asked as she walked to Dusk’s room.  
“How ‘bout,”Mikey started,” we set the kids down in their room.”  
He held his baby boy with one arm too so that he can use his free hand to massage Clara’s shoulder.  
“And we can have a little break...in our bedroom?”  
Clara's eyes widened and she blushed a light shade of pink at that.  
“But I’m too tired to do such a thing,” she whined pouting cutely.  
Donnie and Leo both smirked looking at her and walked up to her nipping her ears.  
“Oh we have a few things in mind we could do,” they whispered huskily and sexily into her ears.  
Bluu bit at her lips. She blocked her son’s ears and shushed her husbands jokingly. She finally put their son in his crib and added more toys and a bottle in to distract him. Since the little boy’s room had a doorway to the parent's room the couple headed through there.  
“Aww C'mon,”Raph whispered huskily, “Mommy deserves it!”  
“Please Mommy dear?,”Mikey said. He began nibbling at the shell of her ear.  
Clara suddenly froze in place at their new sexual selves right now and could only nod blushing beet red.  
Donnie and Leo laid down on their bed they shared with her after they shredded off their clothes and stripped going into piles of clothes on the floor.  
Raph and Mikey quickly but gently placed their twin babies in their room making sure that they were taken care of with music and their milk. Raph exit out the room first to swing Clara in his arms and took her in their bedroom with Mikey not far behind. Raph dropped her on the bed then pinned her hips with his knees as he was on top of her. Mikey kneeled over her head and french kissed her as he slowly unbuttoned her.  
Bluu climbed in. Instantly getting rid of her clothes as well.   
Clara got naked then got them naked and laid on top of Raph as Mikey was on top of her.  
Donnie went underneath her and Leo got on top of her as they both entered her upfront.  
“Aah--!,”Bluu cried but quickly cut herself off after she remember about their son Dusk. She squeezed her eyes shut and dare herself not to scream even if this pleasure was getting good.   
Miky chewed at her shoulder and back then snuck himself inside her. Raph did the same in the opposite core while fondling with her breasts.  
Clara started moaning loudly and and gripped their plastrons.  
Donnie and Leo gripped her hips and began thrusting into her really hard and fast.  
Bluu was already clawing at anything she can rest her paws on in order to hold her screaming. Her voice was nothing but whines and squeaks.  
Their thrusts increased into a rhythm that would drove Clara further to the edge.  
Clara raked her nails down their plastrons mewling.  
Donnie and Leo then thrusted into her deeper and faster.  
“D-Donnie...Leo!,”Bluu moaned.   
They growled in lustful pleasure. It drove them crazy as they reached their end.  
Clara reached her peak and climaxed all around them.  
Donnie and Leo hit her g spot and orgasmed inside her groaning.  
She gasped then collapsed in a panting mess.  
At the same time the brothers did as well sinking their teeth on her shoulders.  
Clara moaned loudly in pain and in pleasure as they were still inside her.  
Donnie and Leo pulled out panting laying down on either side of her.  
“I … love you … both,” Bluu said clinging on them as she can with enough strength she has.  
Suddenly one of the twins cried from the other room. “Your turn Mikey,”Raph said.  
“Alright fine,”he muttered. He got up and through a robe on to cover himself before walking over to the children's room.  
Clara laid down.  
“I love you guys Raph.”  
Donnie and Leo smiled at her and whispered we love you too.  
“We love you too, baby,”Raph replied hugging her soft form.  
END


End file.
